People are increasingly utilizing a variety of computing devices, including portable devices such as tablet computers and smart phones. These devices typically often include touch-sensitive displays, enabling a user to provide input to a device through contact with a touch panel of a display screen. Conventional touch panel designs and manufacturing processes are complex and expensive. The complexity, along with factors such as small defects that result in faults on larger panels and the desire for high-resistance transparent conductor layers, also makes it difficult to scale to larger sizes. Further, the “transparent” conductor pattern often becomes visible as resistance of the panels is reduced to improve loading characteristics. Improved designs and manufacturing processes are thus desirable for at least these reasons.